The Big 4 Origins
by TheUnicornHolly
Summary: When darkness falls, the man in the moon must choose some new guardians to protect the world. BUT when Pitch has taken the main guardians. The 4 of them must stop Pitch and his new assistant of taking over the world! (JackunzelxMericcup)


**Chapter 1- The** **Beginning!**

In a beautiful kingdom called Corona it was spring, and all the citizens were playing on the grass and enjoying the sun. Whilst in a beautiful castle was a princess sitting on her windowsill looking upset. Her name was Rapunzel. She had brown hair which was up to her shoulders now. Rapunzel was wearing a purple dress which had golden thread threaded through her dress too. She also wore her crown a lot. She sighed as she was staring out the window and took her crown off her head. She walked over to her bed and picked up a picture on her bedside table. It was a man. This man was called Eugene Fitzherbert. He left Rapunzel for another women and he was banded from Corona. She didn't believe in love any more, love was a myth to her!

In Dunbroch it was summer through all the trees and monuments was a stone castle! through the castle was a dining room. In the dinning room was a princess. Her name was Merida. She had red hair which was fuzzy and wavy, **VERY** wavy! Merida wore a blue dress which had golden tips at the end of the dress. Merida looked miserable and upset. She wanted something **EXCITING **to happen in her life. She wanted someone to love her, to care for her... a friend!

Whilst in a Viking village named Berk it was Autumn, there was a chief in a big Viking meeting in a Celtic hall where there was a round stone shaped table in the middle where the Vikings would stand. Next to the chief was a slim boy. He had brown freckles near his nose, brown hair and wore Viking clothes. His name is Hiccup. He looked scared around these Vikings. But deep down Hiccup he new this was what he was meant to become! He also wanted someone to love to...

**BUT** in the North Pole it was winter. In the Santa's workshop there was a meeting going on. The Easter Bunny **AKA **Bunny, The tooth fairy **AKA **Tooth, Santa Claus **AKA **North and The Sand Man** AKA **Sandy. And don't forget Jack Frost **AKA **Jack! Where all in the same room in a meeting!

"I've signalled you here today because of an important matter," North pointed to the window were the moon was shining brighter then ever! Everyone just stared but realised that Manny wanted to show them something. Then on the table a blue crystal grew and grew until it was floating in the air. All the guardians knew what this meant!

"A-A NEW GUARDIAN!" Bunny shrieked like a 2 year old. Everyone turned and stared whilst Jack was laughing like crazy. Bunny just mouthed 'WHAT!' and looked back at the crystal. It was shinning brightly now.

"Manny what is it!" North questioned then a picture became to form...

The picture was of the same girl from Corona. **Rapunzel!**

Then after that another one, the boy from Berk. **Hiccup!**

Then one more the girl form Dunbroch. **Merida!**

"3 guardians at once?!" Jack recalled! Then out the window a piece of paper flew.

"Directions?" Tooth questioned. Jack grabbed them and read them out loud.

"Corona. Berk and Dunbroch!" Jack read out, "But why do we have new guardians!" Sandy made a picture of sand on top of his head. **PITCH BLACK! **Then the lights went out in the workshop, everything was... pitch black (no pun intended)! Jack got his staff ready, Bunny got his boomerangs ready, North got his swords out and Sandy got his dream sand ready! Then the lights went on. PITCH BLACK WAS BEHIND JACK! He had his large hands in a shape that he was about to grab Jack's neck.

"JACK LOOK OUT!" Tooth screamed! Jack turned to see the figure of Pitch Black.

"Well hello old friends how are you all," Pitch said, "why i see we have some new guardians on our way? If I'm correct." He pointed to the three crystals.

"Your the reason why Manny choose the new guardians!" North bellowed in a frightening voice. Pitch just smiled, "I feel honoured!" Black sand started to spread around the workshop. Then some sand went after the directions of the new guardians. Jack leaped to get the piece of paper before Pitch's sand did! Then black sand started to go after the guardians.

"GAHH!" Tooth screamed! "TOOTH!" Bunny yelled. Bunny hoped over to tooth to find her gone. Sand started to grab Bunny and he eventually disappeared to. Pitch was kidnapping the guardians. They eventually grabbed sandy and he was gone too. Then Jack ran to North to help him but it was too late, Pitch's sand already grabbed him.

"j-jack go get the guardians!" He stared at Jack's hand. Jack still had the directions! Jack nodded and with that North was gone too. Jack put the piece of paper in his pocket and grabbed his staff ready to fire when he saw the window. it was still open from earlier. He took one last glimpse at the crystals and flew out the window. He looked at the first city that was named on the paper... **Corona!**

Jack was floating in mid-air and turned to look at the workshop and it was surrounded by black sand! Then there was a cry from pitch inside the workshop!

"GET HIM!"


End file.
